Sueño eterno
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Inuyasha recuerda momentos sucedidos en el pasado, justo antes de que perdiera a la persona que más quería. —Sólo ella... —murmuró— es la que ocupa mi corazón. —Miró al cielo—. Ella será su dueña siempre.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la ambientación pertenecen a la única e inigualable Rumiko Takashi.**  
**

**Sueño eterno**

El tiempo pasaba, mientras, en lo más alto del antiguo árbol del bosque algo gemía… como si tuviera una dolencia en su interior o hubiera sido marcado para sufrir. El dolor lo procedía del árbol, ni los lamentos. Pertenecían a un joven que se encontraba encima de él, un muchacho en cuyas mejillas se reflejaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas resbalando por ellas. Estaba llorando, gimiendo débilmente. No tenía heridas, ni nada parecido a éstas. Era como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, como si su corazón se hubiese parado aún estando vivo. No quería estar solo en ese mundo. No quería seguir viviendo si ella no estaba a su lado.

Era un joven de cabellos plateados, los cuales brillaban por los tímidos reflejos de la luna mientras que su mirada ámbar permanecía perdida, sin vida, llena de dolor y angustia. Había perdido a su ser más querido y todo por su culpa, su maldita culpa. Si la hubiese protegido mejor, si ella no hubiera tenido que defenderle aquello no habría pasado.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre su _haori_, eran lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando en verdad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kagome? —susurró mirando a la luna.

Podía recordar con nitidez aquel momento. Él se encontraba luchando contra uno de los demonios más fuertes a los que se hubiera enfrentado nunca, mientras que los demás combatían contra demonios de grado inferior. Al parecer todo se trataba de una trampa de Naraku para debilitarlos.

—Maldito Naraku. Esto debe ser cosas suya —dijo bloqueando los golpes que le asestaba el demonio.

Kagome estaba protegiendo a Shippou de los demás ataques lanzando flechas purificadoras contra ellos. Sango permanecía encima de Kirara, lanzando su _hiraikotsu_ contra los enemigos al tiempo que Miroku usaba su bastón y sellos para eliminar al resto. Parecía que nunca se iban a acabar.

«Esto parece interminable —pensó la joven sacerdotisa—. Hasta que Inuyasha no destruya a ese demonio éstos no se irán».

De repente y sin previo aviso el monstruo soltó tal cantidad de energía que Inuyasha salió volando debido a la expansión de la energía. Kagome miró asustada la escena, todo parecía haberse detenido. Inuyasha en el suelo, el demonio apunto de atacar, el resto que atacaba a sus compañeros… El tiempo estaba paralizado. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero rápidamente se dirigió donde el _hanyou _yacía tendido en el suelo. Tenía que estar bien, no podía morirse. Él no.

—Muere —pronunció fríamente, con un tono cruel mientras lanzaba un rayo oscuro hacia el muchacho.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, no tenía tiempo para moverse, no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para protegerse. Cerró sus ojos, esperando su final. El sueño eterno donde tendría su descanso final. Pero el ataque no llegó, él sólo sintió un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente sobre él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, percatándose de la persona que tenía encima.

—Ka… Kagome… —murmuró con lentitud debido a la sorpresa.

Encima de él yacía el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, con una herida de gravedad en la espalda producida por el terrible ataque del demonio. La sangre comenzaba a teñir la ropa de la chica y el _haori_ del _hanyou_, sus ojos estaban cerrados, con una expresión de dolor recorriendo su rostro mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Inuyasha… —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? —pronunció forzosamente a causa del dolor.

Él estaba anonadado. Kagome había recibido el golpe por él. Se suponía que él era el que debía protegerlo a ella, no al revés. Se había sacrificado para salvarle, había aguantado ese ataque el cual le habría fulminado directamente. Le había protegido a costa de su vida. Se levantó forzosamente sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica.

—Bueno… —dijo el demonio—. No te habré herido, pero creo que la sacerdotisa ha salido mal parada. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Esperaré a que te recuperes. Me gusta luchar en igualdad de condiciones, así que nos volveremos a ver —pronunció con cuidado antes de desvanecerse.

En ese instante el resto de los demonios también desaparecieron. No quedaba nada en el capo, sólo el _hanyou_ sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de Kagome. La chica tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así se podían ver su precioso iris castaños turbado por el dolor. Su cabello azabache estaba manchado de sangre, haciéndolo aún más oscuro de lo que era.

—Kagome… ¿¡por qué lo has hecho!? —gritó enfadado y angustiado.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos para luego sonreír con ligereza.

—Parece… que sí estás bien… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué por qué… lo he hecho? —preguntó casi con ironía. Su voz sonaba forzada y áspera—. Pues para… que no te hiriesen…

—Pero... —No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, podía notar como sus ojos comenzaban a arder—. ¡No debiste haberte entrometido, tonta!

—Entonces… te hubiera matado… —Cerró los ojos—. No podía… permitirlo.

—Kagome, ¡no! —bramó sacudiéndola—. ¡No debes dormirte! ¡Vas a ponerte bien! ¡No debes dormirte!

—Tengo… sueño… —susurró con debilidad, sus palabras sólo las llegó a escuchar el _hanyou_—. Quiero dormir… —Ladeó la cabeza, sin notar como unas pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó moviéndola—. ¡Kagomes despierta! —bramó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la joven no se movía—. ¡No te duermas! ¡Tienes que despertar, Kagome! —exclamó desesperado.

Pero ella no respondió. No despertaba y quizás jamás lo haría. Sin embargo en la mente del hanyou no cabía la posibilidad de perderla, ella tenía que vivir, despertaría de un momento a otro. No podía morirse, no debía morirse. Él tenía que protegerla, no podía estar herida, aquello era imposible que estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Una mano se posó en su hombro, consiguiendo que centrase sus ojos en otro lado que no fuera el cuerpo de la joven, era Miroku que lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

—Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha —pronunció con tono pesaroso mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Dolorosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Ahora, ¿quién le regañaría cuando pegara a Shippou? ¿Quién le apoyaría sobre todas las cosas? ¿Quién estaría a su lado en los momentos difíciles? ¿Quién le traería esa comida que tanto le gustaba? ¿Quién le ayudaría cuando lo necesitara? ¿Quién le brindaría esas miradas llenas de ternura? ¿Quién podría sustituir ese aroma a jazmines que tanto le gustaba? Nadie. Ella y sólo ella hacía posible todas esas cosas, sin pedir nada a cambio, únicamente permanecer a su lado. Y por esa petición tan simple había perdido la vida.

—Sólo ella… —murmuró— es la que ocupará mi corazón. —Miró al cielo—. Ella será su dueña por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Bueno lo se horrible, corto e impreciso, pero lo hice para desahogar mis penas, ya que no sé si voy a continuar mi otro fics, ¿okey? Y si les gusta, cosa que dudo, no se olviden de dejarme review pronto ;)_**


End file.
